Talk:Heroes/Handy Hero Tables
= Discuss! = Hero Dante The Hero Dante is not in the''' Best Compared Duel Generals (Not for monsters)' Table. According to http://174.37.115.166/cforum/showpost.php?p=145568&postcount=4 shouldn't '''Dante' be better than Celesta after adding item bonus. June 20 2010. :I'm not sure the table tries to take into account item bonuses. Also, it would need way too many tables to compare all heroes with various combinations of items. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:48 PM PST 21 Jun 2010 Lyra's Second Special Ability Adding Lyra's second special ability is confusing in the table (the one about how she adds an extra attack point to her own stats every time she levels up). The way it was worded, it sounded like it added +1 to a player's attack stat every time they leveled. Since you can tell by her level 4 stats that her attack is higher than it usually is from generals, I think we should not mention her second ability in the table. Vincent The Frugal 05:48, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Malekus no longer bugged I was reading the comment about how Duels, battle and monster fights will not level Malekus - this is no longer true. I have never used him for a quest, and he is currently 2/3 of the way through 3rd level. It is slow, but it can be done. NightBear 11:02, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Past Favor Point Generals Prior to the release of Vanguard, were all the generals in the set originally released as favor point generals at one point or another, even the Epic ones? This knowledge would help with deciding whether to buy favor point generals currently on offer or to wait until Epic-level ones start showing up. Tamdrik 04:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : According to information here, all Vanguard chest (VC) heroes, except Epic ones, and most items used to be Monthly Specials (I remember Helena and Marina). I think the Epic heroes is kind of "reserved" for chests (there must be something people crave for after all). As you can see all Epic heroes, AC or VC, is special characters in game (demi-powers, epic bosses,...). The same might go for AC, I do remember Ophelia, Artanis, Serra was offered long time ago (well, in that order). Unfortunately after that I stopped playing for a while, so I don't know about other AC heroes. Consider above things and number of heroes in AC and VC, I believe a new chest would come out in the following month or the next. Hanzou-sama 07:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hero References I struck out the sentence instead of deleting it for your viewing pleasure. The sentence's structure amazes me. How something like that could stay on here and not be corrected, I have no idea, but I'm leaving it up as a warning to those that would wrongly wield weak words. WordlyWise 10:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Darius? Anyone going to post info on Darius? A famous general from the Lionheart Civil War, Darius commands respect from both his own soldiers and his enemies. 16(+3) Attack 16(+3) Defense Special Ability: While equipped, soldier costs are decreased by 10% when you purchase soldiers from town. 10:07, April 12, 2010 :See Heroes/Handy_Hero_Tables#Other_Heroes and Darius. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:42 AM PST 8 May 2010 Draconus? Draconus is ranked as the best general for defense but is mentioned nowhere else in this wiki. Is he real? 21:41, April 29, 2010 :Draconus is a misspelling. The hero is [[Draconius|Dracon'i'us]] and is a rare Onslaught Chest pull. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:42 AM PST 8 May 2010 Best Hero Same as the guy before me, Draconus? It seems fake to me. 08:32, May 8, 2010 :Not sure about whether he is the best hero, but see above. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:42 AM PST 8 May 2010 who's the best hero her/himself (++att and ++def to the hero, not to the player)??? *Try looking on the Castle Age forums. http://174.37.115.166/cforum/showpost.php?p=145568&postcount=4 Mysterila 21:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) monsters and generals I was wondering if you could come up with a table of best generals agaist monsters similar to the handy heros table.Bryan Pitts 19:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Aurora's attack bonus and the ranking how far the ranking well change if the health is set at 300+ ? 08:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Banthus Archfiend Banthus Archfiend offence power should be: 39,4 as 24 + 22*0,7 gives 39,4 not 49,4 Spreadsheet wanted to discuss generals and strengths It would be wonderful if someone could make a spreadsheet showing each general, and items/equipment so people could add thier own att/def to it and see what the real att/def is for them for this particular or all generals.. many people do not have all the equipment for each general, and the equipment skews the numbers.Copter has ways to obtain strengths, and maybe this information could be modified to help with this task. I cant understand all the math, this plus this, take into concideration this, if you have this, maybe if it were simplified I could see what general I have is best for what. Wether it is monster, or PVP. I can however fill in a spreadsheet with what I have with an X or a 1 for equipment, general owned, army size, health, etc. Could this even tell us what general we have is best for what task? or special monster battle? 17:15, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Scotty Walker